A technique of forming a predetermined film, for example, a high permittivity film (high-k film), on a substrate includes a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. The CVD method is a method that forms a film, containing an element contained in a source molecule, on a substrate using reaction of two or more kinds of sources in a gas phase or a substrate surface. As the high-k film formed on the substrate, for example, there may be a zirconium dioxide film (ZrO2 film), a hafnium dioxide (HfO2 film), or the like. In this case, an organic metal material may be used as a source gas, and ozone (O3), H2O (water), or the like may be used as an oxidizing gas (oxidative species) (refer to Patent Document 1, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4,560,575.